


⇠⇢ Nos ⇠⇢

by 2thereader



Series: Nos [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut Eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2thereader/pseuds/2thereader





	1. My First Author's Note!

Dear My Little Racers 

  * DON'T LIKE DON'T READ



 

  * I know, I know, almost everyone does this crap talking about information but if you don't want to you don't have to read



 

  * This will be a Male x Dominic Toretto story



 

  * So if you're not into that kind of stuff, then you shouldve stopped reading when it said Male x Dominic Toretto story.



 

  * I am in school (I know right almost all writers are in school, but yeah if I don't update that means I must I have something really important going on at school



 

  * But anyways, have fun reading and I will try to post at least 3 chapters at a time if not 2



 

  * Yes there will be Cliffhangers, but I won't keep you guys waiting for long



 

  * Also there will be eventual lemon/smut



 

  * I will hold contest for requests, oneshots, or if I'm feeling really good that day adding a character into the story. All you have to do is comment  what you want (request, one-shot, or a character) and if I really like I will do it 



 

  * just so you know, (if you're still reading this) the next chapter will be an Information chapter.  



 

  * Also I will try and make it at least be a trilogy series! 



 

  * Everyone lives in my story so Brian, Dom, Deckard, Gisele, Han, Jesse, Leon, Letty, Luke, Mia, Rome, Ramsey, Tej, Vince are all still alive! Oh, also I will have Sean Boswell and Twinkie in my story too!



 

  * Did anyone notice I went by the Alphabet?! 



 

  * So yeah, peace out my Readers!  




	2. Some Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been gone this long. I honestly have no excuse because I just kept getting frustrated on how to add pictures because that would really come in handy for this story. So I just decided to do links. Hopefully you don't hate me for how many there are

 

 [Mikelyn Reyez](https://goo.gl/images/Ec16kW)

Name - Mikelyn (Mike-lyn) Venus  Kain (Kan)  Tyler (Ty-jer) Reyez  
Nickname - Ash, Ty, Mikey, Nus, or Lynn  
Background info - His parents didn't realize he was actually a boy that had girl and boy parts. The only people who know his real name is his siblings (and Tej). He covers up his boobs with chest bandages. And he has never had sex, so he hasn't had to worry about people seeing the two private parts down below. (when i say 2 i mean 2/both)  
race -  Russian, Austrailian, Irish  
Fav song - Promises by Jhene Aiko. Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch. Don't you worry child by Swedish House Mafia & John Martin.  
Age - 19  
Birthday - 10/31  
Orientation - gay/ boys  
Height - 4” 8  
Weight - 106 lbs  
Cars -

[1st Car](https://goo.gl/images/VtLo4K)  &  [2nd Car](https://goo.gl/images/wPKagm)

Fav candy - candycanes, snickers, rolos, skittles & lollipops (take that any way you want to)  
Fav holiday - His birthday/Halloween  
Fav color - black, red, grey, and blue  
Fav meal - loaded baked potato, clam chowder soup, fried shrimp, & crab with butter  
Fav drink - corona, or pineapple fanta  
Fav sport - football, swimming, surfing, track, basketball, boxing  
Fav tv show - The Walking Dead  
Fav sweet - cake, pie, ice cream and candy  
Occupation - teacher, baker, construction worker, mechanic & racer  
Family -  
[Jason](https://goo.gl/images/EeYm7D) /#4 [June](https://goo.gl/images/XDoDFC)/# 5 [Maia](https://goo.gl/images/hGmhnY) (may)/#14

-Twins-  
[Ziren](https://goo.gl/images/grvdaG) (Ki-ren)/# 18 [Riri](https://goo.gl/images/pfZDNe)/# 18

  
[Leo](https://goo.gl/images/AwaucL)/#17 [Kyle](https://goo.gl/images/t2jQay)/#17

  
[Storm](https://goo.gl/images/432NvP)  &  [Cyclops](https://goo.gl/images/e4wfEC)


	3. Chapter 3

Outfit = (also that's how big his butt is) [Pants](https://goo.gl/images/aesaLK)

[Shirt](https://goo.gl/images/hfB8oN)  [Bag](https://goo.gl/images/E3EUeZ)  [Shoes](https://goo.gl/images/JPHCEE)  [Nails](https://goo.gl/images/82pG4y) [Hair ](https://goo.gl/images/Ec16kW)

So right now we are in the racing  area. I’m just watching but, I think i might race. "How much you puttin on, Lynn? " Tej asked. "Hm... how about the thirty thousand one, eh? " I said. (*I will purposely make Mikelyn talk funny to people*). "Alright Mexicana show them what you got." Tej said chuckling at my accent and the inside joke of Mexicana. (*Tej is also the only person besides his family to know about his body secrets*).  

"eh eh the captain ah" I said jokingly as I walked to my car. Chuckling Tej said 1.  Some other woman said 2. Some other scantily clad woman said 3. I was off!

↑ ↑ Time ↑ ↑

I finished in first and got my $120,000 dollars cause i raced 3 other people. I think if we used this right we could still have money left to spend on upgrading our cars.  Then we also got the money that the rest of my family won. So we got a pretty good amount. "familia." I called to my family. "Qué es hermano.¿Ganamos nuestras carreras así que lo que nosotros vamos a hacer?  (what is it brother? We all won our races so what are we gonna do?) "My brother Venus asked.

"bien primero obtenemos las reparaciones de la casa. Después de las reparaciones nos para obtener cosas y ropa nueva. Obviamente obtenemos alimentos. Entonces si tenemos dinero izquierda podemos usarlo en afinando y actualizando nuestros coches más." (well first we get the house repairs. Then after the repairs we get new clothes and things. Obviously we get food. Then if we have any money left, we can use it on tuning up and upgrading our cars more).  " I said, and they all nodded.

"Big brother I think we should go before the policías ven (cops come). " June said after he finished counting his money. He may be young… hell my whole family is young but racing is our life our passion and besides his puppy dog eyes are too much to handle. "COPS! COPS! " someone yelled in the crowd. Everything went from not so crazy to hella crazy in 2 seconds flat. I still ran to my car like my life depended on it and waited till my families car went in front of me to start driving home.

After I lost the cops on my tail, I saw "The Legend of the streets" and "Miami´s best" trying to casually walk on the sidewalk. I pulled over quickly and yelled " Get in!" They didn't need to be told twice as they dove into my car and I sped off. "Thanks for helping us my name is Brian, and this is Dom" Brian said. "You're welcome, the name is of Lynn, where is the place of stay?" I asked trying my best to make a good sentence.

They smiled at my attempt and said to pull up at the address. "Thanks for helping us" Dom said. "You are of the welcomes" I said back. His brown eyes twinkled with amusement at my accents coming through. "Hey, matter fact do you wanna stop by here tomorrow. We can chat and work on cars at our garage. And you can meet the team." Brian asked me.

"Can I bring my familia?" I asked back. "Yeah that's cool"  Dom said. "Alright, then yes I will come with thee, to the garage eh" I said back. "Alright, that's cool we’ll meet you back here" Dom said. "See you of the laters, Dom eh and Brian eh" I said as I backed out the driveway. I saw them wave at meet through my rear view window.

↑ ↑ Time ↑ ↑

As I pulled up to my home, I saw my whole family waiting outside with worried faces. I stepped out the car and said "Hola, lo siento yo había recogido "Miami's Best" y "La leyenda de las calles" o Brian y Dom y los llevaron al lugar en que nos alojamos en. Charlamos un poco y me preguntó si podríamos venir a hay garaje y chatear y trabajar con ellos. Y me dijo que sí podemos conocer a su equipo y que llegue a conocer a la familia. No hay problemas con eso o mientras me había ido" (Hey, sorry i had picked up "Miami's Best" and "The legend of the streets" or Brian and Dom and drove them to the place they stayed at. We chatted a bit, and they asked if we could come over to their garage and chat and work with them. And I said yes we get to meet their team and they get to meet the family. No problems with that or while I was gone") I asked them to which they shook their heads.

"Estábamos tan preocupados sólo de lo que podría haber pasado a usted ahí. Por favor no haga esto a nosotros otra vez por favor. (We were just so worried about what could´ve happened to you out there. Please don't do that to us again please.) "Maia pleaded with me. I smiled and nodded but I said "ningunas promesas pequeña hermana (no promises little sister) " I said back to which a smile broke out onto her face.

"Let's head inside it’s getting cold" Leo said. "Concuerdo a Leo. Necesitaremos todo el sueño que podemos conseguir porque trabajaremos todo el día. " (I agree Leo. We will need all the sleep we can get because we will be working all day long.) I said. I watched with a smile on my face as my family fought each other to get to their beds first, while my younger siblings plus Storm and Cyclops just slipped past them and into their rooms, and I did the same.

I couldn't help but laugh when i heard "Cállate tú los tipos. Todo el mundo tiene ya delante de nosotros de todos modos así, nadie sería primer dormido ahora!"(Shut up you guys. Everyone has already past us anyways  so, no one would be first asleep now!) Leo and Kyle yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, does anyone want to be a co-author in this story. Because sometimes I get writers block and I feel like there are lots of ideas that i could go with for this story. If so comment below and tell me your number so that i can get to know you first. Because I don't just want anybody editing and adding to my story you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teams meet. Will there be clashes or no. Will love blossom or will it burn to the ground. What are the two teams reactions to eachother.

 

"Rise and shine big brother, everyone is already reading to go, were waiting on you. BIG BROTHER! GET UP! "Jason yelled at me jumping on my bed. " I got this Jace" Riri said to him. "Mikey, si no te levantas ahora im va a pegarle en la cabeza con una almohada." (Mikey, if you don't get up right now i'm going to smack you in the head with a pillow) Ziren said. "Okay, okay i am up, no, yes, Да да (yes, yes)"I say. They just laugh at me.

"Alright, дайте мне пять минут, нет, да, (alright, give me five minutes, no, yes,) sí, está bien (yes, okay)." I say laughing as I didn't give them a chance to reply, as I had already entered the bathroom. "Он является вы называете это (he is a what do you call it) "Riri said trailing off trying to find the word. "¿un hijo de hombre? (a man child?)" Jason said laughing. " I heard that" I yell. They just  giggle and run down the stairs. I got changed into this  = [Pants](https://goo.gl/images/aesaLK)  [Bag](https://goo.gl/images/E3EUeZ)  [Shoes](https://goo.gl/images/JPHCEE)  [Nails](https://goo.gl/images/82pG4y) [Hair](https://goo.gl/images/Ec16kW) [Shirt](https://goo.gl/images/5sKkPE) [Glasses](https://goo.gl/images/7niq3u)

As I was walking down stairs I heard everyone get the stuff, they would bring to The "Toretto Garage". "Everyone got the things they will need." I asked trying to make it sound right. With me being the most foreign it was easier for them to pick up the american way than it was for me. I mean don't get me wrong they still have their accents tinged on some words and sounds. But with me, it's like talking to a two-year-old, who can barely talk!

"Hey! Mikey don't worry. If they don't understand what you say well tell them what you mean." Zirean said with a smile on her face. "Thanks you guys, you're the best. I don't want to ruin a good friendship we could all have with them if they can't even understand what i'm saying." I said with a half frown and half smile.  "Hey, big bro don't be sad" Maia said.

"Don't worry as soon as he gets to work on the cars, he´ll be bopping his head dancing and working." Maia said "Alright, can we go now?" June asked "Okay guys, you see that route in the gps."I said. "yeah" they said. "Let's race there"I said "Prepare to lose" June said. "I'm gonna win" Jason said. "No i'm gonna win, female domination bitches." Riri said. "I don't know why you all bother when you know I will win anyways" Zirean said laughing.

"Let's see if any of you come even close" Maia said. "Nah, y'all are all going down" Kyle said. "No, just cause y'all familia don't mean I ain't bout to smoke y'all" Leo said. "On your mark." I said. "Get set" Kyle said. "GO!" Jason said. We were off.

I got to admit my family has gotten better, but… they still have a long way to go to beat me. I giggle at the adrenaline rush of driving my car.  

↑ At The Toretto Household ↑

"Hey, dom, man, when are they gon get here  cuz" Rome asked "Give them a minute" Dom said."So, let me get this straight one dude saved you teo from the pigs one time and you guys immediately invite them over "Vince said. "Basically, they're just new busters then? " Letty said smirking.

"Well hopefully they can race." Leon said. "do you know their ages?"  Gisele asked "I think we should wait and see" Han said popping a chip in his mouth. "I think they here dawg "Tej said. "No jumping them boys" Mia and Suki said. 

↑ Back to Regular ↑

We were coming up on the "Toretto Household" and of course I was in first. We started to do our line formation. Basically, the line formation is when everyone moves into one straight whole line so it's basically your last chance to get in front. Then we form a spiral with the last person in the middle and the first person in the front. And then we all form the line formation when we leave someone shouts "GO!" and then we are off racing against each other again.

We started to form the spiral, so we all started to tilt the car sideways.  As we were pulling up in front I saw a whole bunch of people, and I started to get nervous. But, then I saw Dom and Brian and I calmed down. We finished our line formation, and started walking towards them. "Tej, eh? What is the here for ?" I asked Tej.

"I roll with the Toretto's, what you here for Mexicana?¨ Tej said. "Tej" I whined. "I told you public no call me that" I whined. "ya'll know each other" Brian asked. To which me and Tej both nodded. ¨So introducing who es (is) who?" I asked. "We´ll go first" Dom said.

"So this is Roman my home boy but we call him Rome" Brian said "Muscle head over there is Vince don't mind what comes out his mouth. His brain to mouth filter hasn't been fixed yet" Brian said full out laughing at Vince's face going red.  "Leon is the tall brunette male and Jesse is the short blond male" Dom said chuckling a little at Vince's face. "The one with a bag of chips is Han, and the brunette next to him is his Gisele" Dom said. "Sean, Twinkie, and Ramsey are out getting parts" Han said 

"And Lastly Mia toretto my baby sister, and Letty Ortiz known dead woman to alive woman" Brian said. "EH! Big of family, hmm" I said to myself. "well let's get this show started" June said. "Im June, and this little beanie head is Jason"

"I'm Kyle and this is my twin Leo" Kyle said. "Im Riri and this is my twin Zirean" Riri said. "eh, me name is of Lynn and this is sister of Maia" I said trying to form the right words.  "We are Cyclops and Storm." Cyclops said. They all jumped back at the fact that they can talk, but didn't say anything more.

"I just wanna let all of you know something as you can see, My brother Lynn is obviously not from the states and his accents are heavy and he jumbles up his words, a lot.But if you ever make him feel bad about his speech problems then I will personally beat the shit out of you" Maia said. 

"I like her" Letty said. My whole family just smirked or smiled, besides me that is. I was seconds away from having a full blown panic attack "Hey, calm down, calm, down" Brian said grabbing my face. "You speak inglés (english), no, yes, yes, okay" Brian said making me giggle "Thank you for helping me with the attack of my panic, Brian" I said. "No problem" Brian said.


	5. Sorry About the absolute no updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an apology

Yeah so schools ended for now I got and 85 and 100 on my finals and a 60 and 67 in my EOC. Thought I was gonna completely fail to be honest. I'm going to be posting a lot more on both my stories. And I'm thinking of making a Twilight book and a The 100 book, don't know yet tell me what you guys think. Or if theirs something you want me to write. Writers block sucks ass. Highschool sucks ass. I don't suck ass :').


End file.
